Time and Truth
by Luna-Bell07
Summary: MoGlitch. Set during Dance Central 3. Glitch's heart has been broken by the Glitterati. Mo reflects on his relationship with Glitch, and wonders if he'll be able to repair his friend's shattered heart.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Dance Central 3  
Crew: Hi-Def  
Ship: MoGlitch.  
Summary: Glitch's heart was broken by the Glitterati. Mo wonders if he'll ever be able to put it back together, wondering how things even got so bad in the first place.

* * *

Where did the time go? Did it all really slip through his fingers?

Maybe the minutes had been nothing more than sand, falling in between his fingers whenever he wasn't looking. Sure, a few grains were left on his hands, but they weren't enough to hold onto. They weren't powerful enough to freeze time and space. Weren't strong enough to keep everything the way it should've been-kind, peaceful, patient. Instead it continued to disappear, leaving behind grains of regret, and eventually casting him on the edge of the universe.

Where time stopped, and gave them enough room to breathe.

Mo wanted nothing but their time, their room, their breath, to exist. The moment either one of them closed their eyes, that tiny corner of memories would come to an end. And so much had already been lost.

_Feels like I just found him yesterday, all alone. Without anyone looking after him._

For what felt like the very first time, they were facing each other. Mo and Glitch of the unstoppable, legendary Hi-Def crew were facing each other, and the truth was finally out. While they saw each other as creatures from another world, strange and special, beautiful and mysterious, they were really one and the same. Broken by so much, but transformed. Anxious but hopeful. Wondering where the tides would take them next. Battles had to be won tomorrow, but neither one of them could sleep. They would've have better luck learning how to fly.

Tomorrow's battles against the Glitterati weren't the only things on their minds. The Twins had just brought a few revelations to light, all of them focused on Glitch. Somehow, they were able to discover the pieces to himself he had been missing for years. The same pieces Mo longed to find. But-

Mo wished they had never been found in the first place.

The one he called 'Nanobyte' was gone. But it wasn't because Dance Central 3 had put them through dozens of battles, interviews, and Cypher units. Kerith and Jaryn stripped Glitch of his innocence in mere _minutes,_ telling him the truth about his parents. About the family that left him behind.

Glitch was right there, so close, and yet too far away. Even with his smile, he just felt-

As if he had disappeared, without a single trace.

"Dunno what we're so worried about. We're gonna be fine. Right?"

Glitch's mentor bristled, eyes widened in surprise. The young breaker had turned to him with a smile, accompanied by twinkling eyes. Hiding every last stab wound the Twins had inflicted. Of course he was referring to tomorrow, but-

Mo took Glitch's hand and laid his head on the younger dancer's shoulder.

Both remained silent for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

In the glow of their own little corner, nestled away from the world's prying eyes, Mo wandered through a world of thought.

He must've found Glitch yesterday, dancing without a single one beside him, working long enough just to grab enough money for dinner. There were no other crew members, no friends, no audience to cheer him on. It was just him, that little boy without a name, dancing to his own beat. To the beat of a war-torn heart, something that had gone through Hell a million times over. Dragged there against his will, and without even a chance to turn elsewhere.

Mo was surprised by Glitch at first. Maybe he just had a routine he went through. Maybe it was just his daily thing, dancing on his own for money. Maybe he went home at night, to parents, or maybe to an uncle, that loved him. Maybe he was just raising money for something fun, like a brand-new XBOX or even a Game Boy. Maybe, someday, someone would come for the little boy and take him home.

No one ever did. So Mo took it upon himself to take the little boy home.

Shivering, frightened, all alone, the little dancer followed his only friend into a new world. The little boy recognized Mo from the first Dance Central posters, and had probably popped up at one of his dance-offs. But how Glitch knew him, Mo never found out. The little one was much too afraid to speak, wondering just how long he'd last in his warm, peaceful, beautiful home. Wondering how long it would be before Mo, his warm and beautiful rescuer, would throw him away.

Why not? It worked for his parents.

With every last fiber in his body, Mo fought off the need to hunt for the little one's parents and kill them. Apparently, they weren't winning any Parents of the Year awards, as the tiny dancer clearly didn't have a home. "Got anyone one lookin' after ya, Nanobyte?" the Brea asked, halfway between hope and scalding-hot fury. The latter exploded upon the younger one's answer. The little boy shook his head vehemently, as if saying otherwise would have summoned demons that promptly would've eaten him. The tearful ball of fear then said something Mo found out about later, thanks to Dare.

It was 'nobody wants me' in Korean.

Mo proved him wrong. Despite going through his own personal hell, Mo made it his life's purpose to prove Glitch wrong. And in what seemed like minutes, the two of them formed their very own crew. As for how the little boy came to be called 'Glitch'-

That was another story.

Mo stopped calling his partner 'Nanobyte' weeks ago. He held onto the name in the back of his mind, but after having Glitch's innocence stripped bare, thanks to the Twins' revelations, the name had completely vanished. That too was torn away, torn right out of the Brea's hands. Helpless, he could do nothing as tiny bits of memory were torn away, like the sight of Glitch eating at his table for the very first time. Speaking only bits of English, but in babbling brooks of Korean whenever he was scared. Afraid of being thrown out by the only one that accepted him. Afraid of being discarded by someone he loved with abandon so fierce, Glitch would've thrown himself headfirst off a cliff for Mo. With boulders tied to both feet.

That innocence, those frail, delicate states, were gone. History, like the artists and songs of old. Glitch was finally whole, someone that inspired Mo to be a better person. Someone that pushed the Hi-Def founder to be more than he ever thought he could be.

Unfortunately, the parts that made him whole were the very same parts that broke him.

For months on end, Mo wanted Glitch to regain those lost parts. He wanted his partner, his confidant, his _hero,_ to regain himself. And thanks to the Twins, those parts of him were back in the picture. Glitch knew everything he needed to know, about his parents, his brother. He knew his name. His damn name. The very thing Mo hated to even think about-

Because it came from his brother. Tan's newest employee.

'Shin'.

Not 'Glitch'. _Shin._

"Hey. Ya still there, Princess?"

Biting back tears, Mo smiled at his other half. There was Glitch, right at his side, someone that had magically grown three feet in the last five minutes. The name 'Shin' left bile boiling in the pit of his stomach, but somehow, the Brea managed to smile at him. "Yeah, still here," he said, in a half-assed attempt at sounding cheerful. After all they had been through together, Shin could see right through him. He may as well have had X-Ray vision. They were already telepathic with each other.

Wait. Not Shin. _Glitch._

"Sorry 'bout that, G. Just thinkin' about tomorrow."

The young man snickered. Not a sound made of venom, but one of a playful nature. "Sure ya are, Mochi," he smiled, nudging his partner in the ribs. "Wish you'd quit worryin' 'bout me all th' time. Ya make it a full-time job. I've got tomorrow on lock."

At that very moment, Mo wanted to impale several people all at once: Glitch's parents, Glitch's brother, and Glitch himself.

Then he'd impale himself last.


End file.
